Love in an elevator
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: On the way to investigate a case Dean and Cas share an elevator,the elevator breaks down and they get stuck. Castiel decides that this is the most appropriate time to tell Dean everything...Destiel M for a reason guys, more warnings inside


**Hey guys *waves* I was listening to the song Love In An Elevator by Aerosmith and I kept thinking what if... and this is what came out, it's my first destiel piece so please be gentle. I was going to post this to my Livejournal and then to here, but Livejournal is not working for me tonight so you guys get to see it first **

**Title: Love in an elevator **

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel (destiel)**

**Rating: NC- 17**

**Spoilers: None **

**Word count: 2,419**

**Warnings: Unbeta'd First time, PWP, oral, dirty talk, mentions of masturbation, coarse language, wing!kink, ****blasphemy**, **implied threesome at the end (Sam/Dean/Castiel)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, I wish I did, oh the things I would do...**

**A/N : Yes I know going to hell I have no idea how I manage to write this stuff, guess it's just my dirty mind This will have a sequel and it will be a threesome fic, but I've got so much other stuff to write I just can't say when. I am also currently working on a sequel to Sam/Dean Damn Fangirls! Anyway I've rambled enough, enjoy!**

Top of Form

Lifts Castiel thought were a strange invention, like a lot of things the humans had created they didn't really make a lot of sense, well not to him anyway. He sighed and stretched his invisible wings, it was his grace that kept them manifesting on this plane, he only wanted to show Dean the one to whom he would forever be bonded to. He hadn't wanted to manifest them with Sam around, after all, showing ones wings was a sacred, private privilege, a act that was reserved only for a mate, by exposing your wings you were exposing the most vulnerable part of yourself.

Castiel sighed again, that was another awkward conversation he would have to have with Dean, explaining that when he raised Dean from hell he had transferred part of his grace to Dean. Basically he was always in Dean, in every sense of the word. Castiel shuddered at the lustful thoughts that metaphor brought, a tingling surged up his groin it was the reason he always responded to Dean's call, the reason they had a "profound bond" a bond that couldn't be broken. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain this to Dean. He sighed again and raised his back briefly so he made the movement humans called 'shrugging' this pulled his wings up a little and he longed to be able to stretch them out fully but he knew for the time being that this was impossible; his wings were after all at least 5 feet long.

So for now he tries to distract himself from the tension in his lower back by rolling his shoulder and feeling the invisible feathers ripple. "Cas" Castiel turns to where the sound was coming from, and finds Dean standing before him, clothes slightly rumpled as if the human had just not long woken. "Dean we have a lot to discuss" "mhmm hmm" Dean pushes the button and starts humming Highway to Hell. This "rock" music took Castiel some getting used to, in heaven it was all cherubs singing and harps, not dirty sounding guitars, still Castiel had grown accustomed to the sound.

The lift dinged and the doors slid open "Step into my office" Dean smiled, the angel looked at him blankly, Dean sighed, humour was still obviously lost on the angel. "Just get in the damn lift Cas" Castiel tilts his head and steps inside, Dean sighs and follows, one day he's going to have to give Cas a few lessons in humour. Dean turns his attention to the panel of buttons and selects floor 14, briefly he remembers how when he and Sammy were kids and on (a rare) summer vacation with mum and dad when dad wasn't hunting that he would press their floor and then the lift stopped pressed all the other buttons so the next person to get in would have to ride right to the top of the building. He is brought back with a snap to the present when he hears Castiel's voice say "Dean you are not listening to me" "What is it Cas?" seeing as the angel is apparently tongue tied he now is paying close attention.

Once Castiel notices that Dean is actually focused on him, he swallows and hesitates, he doesn't know how to start. In his garrison Castiel was well respected, a warrior of Heaven that was able to clearly and concisely communicate his orders. When he communicates with Dean however his words fail him and he ends up staring hopelessly at him. Dean senses Cas's hesitation and is immediately curious, it isn't like Cas to choke; usually the angel says exactly what's on his mind, whether or not you want to hear it, and is very blunt. Dean realises that whatever Cas needs to say he's obvious wrestling with himself over it. "C'mon Cas spit it out" Cas takes a deep breath "When I raised you from perdition I had to use lot of my power and energy to pull you from hell, and what I built you from scratch again," here he pauses " I believe humans have a term known as soul mates?" "yeah...Dean says still unable to see where this is going. "Well..."Cas takes another deep breath and smiles almost apologetically "When I raised you part of my grace attached itself to your soul.

"Wait? So you're telling me that part of your angelic essence is inside of me? That the angel equivalent of a soul, your grace is bound to me?" "Yes" Castiel says and the word slips out as a groan. "So basically you're saying that you are always with me? Inside of me? "Yes" Cas groans again Dean looks up at Cass and smirks "You dirty angel, your want to be inside of me don't you, thought about it haven't you?" Dean "Cas" looks up eyes pleading Dean continues to smirk "I didn't know angels were capable of such thoughts, thought about what it would to kiss me, touch me have me fuck you" Dean please Suddenly Dean's eyes glint "have you touched yourself thinking of me? " No" Cas shakes his head, Dean can see the truth written all over Castiel's face, the angel is a terrible liar.

The thought of an angel jerking off, such a pure creature filled with desire, with lust is almost too hot a thought to handle, to be the cause of such a creatures undoing was completely and utterly wrong and unbelievably fucking hot. "Cas?" He can't believe it the angel is actually blushing, but he wants to hear Cass confess to him. Cass looks up at him through lowered lashes "I couldn't help it, and Dean it felt so good, and I... he trails of unsure of what to say. "Oh god Cas" Dean groans he can't take it anymore, he pushes Cas up against the metal hand rail of the lift and Castiel whimpers at the sudden pain. Then Dean is leaning forward and kissing him tongue probing the inside of his mouth and Castiel groans loudly at the welcome intrusion. "How often Cas?" Dean pulls away from Cas waiting for an answer Castiel's voice is shaking and he sounds broken "daily" Dean groans again the thought of the angel being so consumed by lust that he can't help but jerk himself off is wrong, but Dean likes it he can just imagine what Cass would look like he pictures him against a wall head thrown back eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy small moans of pleasure escaping from the angel as he works himself to orgasm.

He imagines Cas's hesitation to satisfy such a need that could be at times all consuming and something which the angel had never felt before. He could see in his mind's eye cas's nervous expression hear him gasp as the first touch sent flashes of heat running through his body he'd be so pretty. A whine draws him back to the present "Dean" "God damn it Cas" he sounds so wrecked Dean starts kissing him again and he feels Castiel's erection pressing into his thigh he smirks into the kiss and has a devious idea never breaking the kiss he pins Castiel's arms above his head and grinds their bodies together the whimpers Cas lets out are so beautiful and he feels the angel shudder underneath him "Dean" he moans into the kiss.

Finally he pulls away from Cas and Cas whines in annoyance at the loss Dean grins "it's okay baby I'm not going to leave you hanging" he assures him as he reaches down to rub at the angel's erection and feels Cas buck up into his hand. He presses his palm against Cas's jeans before continuing to stroke and touch until the angel is out of his mind begging for more 'Dean, Dean, please' Cas's voice sounds rough and he can't get enough of those pretty little moans the angel is making. Cass's hips are thrusting hard against his own body desperate for friction and it's all he can do not to start moaning himself.

"Never knew that an angel of the lord could be such a needy little slut" Dean growls "Do you hear yourself Cas? Hear yourself begging me to fuck you? "Tell me what you want."Dean on your knees now" Dean raises an eyebrow "An angel of God is asking me for a blowjob? Well there's a first time for everything I guess" he lowers himself to the floor and gets on his knees. Holding himself steady is going to be no easy task however, as the lift is moving still. He reaches up to take off the trench coat but Cas snaps his fingers and is suddenly naked Dean smirks "Just couldn't wait huh?" all of a sudden the lift shudders to a halt. "What was that?" Cas asked "Well it seems like we are going to be here for a while" Dean replies before leaning forward and taking Castiel into his mouth. The angel tastes a little salty but not unpleasantly so. He swirls his tongue over the head and heard the groan of approval from Cas, hollowing out his cheeks he licks the underside of Cas's cock. A soft fluttering sound fills the air and Dean realizes that Castiel's wings, his actual wings have descended on either side of Cas's body and are now tilted forward to cover his Dean's own body effectively keeping him in position.

Who knew an angel could be so greedy, dean thought as he licked a stripe up Cas's cock, pushing his tongue back down the shaft and giving a satisfied hum when he hear Cas groan of his own name 'Dean, please' and then Cas is jerking his hips forward coming in Dean's mouth. Dean shifts his position as much as the wings will let him do so, to make sure he doesn't miss a drop. He's never done this with a guy before and so the taste really is quite novel, bitter and slightly tangy, no doubt an acquired taste but dean can get used to it, he has a feeling that this is not going to be a onetime occurrence, will get used to it, because god damn sucking an angel off is pretty fucking hot and now he's started he has no intention of stopping.

he pulls away from Cas and stands up relishing the satisfied expression on Cas's face. "Dean that was very...pleasing...I would like very much to do that again." Well Cas I'm sure that can be arranged, but in the meantime there is another way I can and you feel good he says smirking slightly at the angel's dick which is already hardening once more "God dean please fuck me" Dean doesn't think he will ever get sick of hearing an angel beg for cock in that desperate pleading tone of voice. Doesn't think he will ever get enough of the angel taking the Lord's name in vain. "I don't want to hurt you Cas" "Dean" Cas growls "shut up and fuck me" Dean's smirk widens so that's how it's going to be.

He pushes Cas once more up against the railing of the lift and presses his aching cock inside the angel's trembling body. He's met with some resistance, but that is to be expected, after all Cas is a virgin. Well _was_ he's certainty not going to be one when Deans through with him. "So tight for me Cas" he growls as he feels the muscle contract and then relax, the angel just whimpers Dean smirks "easy there angel boy I'm going to take care of you" he can feel Cas's body trying to clench up again and keep him inside. He leans forward to brush the hair stuck to Cas's forehead aside so he can look directly into those eyes. "Move" Cas pleads "anything you wish" Dean smirks once again at the irony that it was Cas speaking those words to him a few months ago, and now Dean has the angel at his mercy.

He pushes his hips forward thrusting deep into Cas who to his great satisfaction gives a moan of pleasure at the sensation. He settles into a steady rhythm of short tight thrusts, then leaning down to kiss Cas who is now begging "Please Dean, please, Dean, god" Hearing an angel take the Lord's name in vain is far more of a turn on then it should be and Dean keeps up his merciless pace, having no intention of stopping until he hears his angel come. He shifts his hips and the new position obviously agrees with Cas as he moans out Dean's name "Dean Dean" dean shifts his hips again until he's hitting the angel's sweet spot again and again until Cas is an incoherent mess, Dean doesn't even recognize most of the words that are now spilling from the angel's mouth, although he thinks some if it may be Latin.

None the less he still can't enough of those sounds "C'mon angel boy your almost there, cone on Cas" "Dean...I need to" and then Cas is coming hard inside dean head thrown back moth open, wings although the space is cramped flattened in submission against the walls, and isn't that a pretty sight? "Yeah I got you, I got you" dean whispers in Cas's ear before his own orgasm hits hard and he's screaming Cas's name. Sweaty and shaking they disentangle themselves from one another as Cas pulls his wings out and stretches before he pulls them back inside his vessel, for a few minutes neither of them speaks then dean huffs out a breath and says "Well I guess we better call tech support huh?" Half an hour later then lift shudders back into action, and dean and Cas take that as a sign to continue where they left off Dean just has his hand wrapped around Cas's cock about to jerk him off when the lift doors ding and open revealing a very shocked Sam eyes wide.

He looks from dean to Cas and back again apparently unable to comprehend what he is seeing. This...uh...isn't what it looks like dean says clearing his throat loudly, but Sam cuts him off. "Don't stop on my account" Sam says a sly grin spreading across his face "In fact...is there room for one more? Grinning at the look of shock on their faces he'll take that as a yes and he slips off his shirt entering the lift just as the doors ding close again.

Reviews are love :)


End file.
